The present invention relates to the segregation of a laterally closed elongated object such as a length of tubular material or pipe into axial segments using an internally-disposed explosive charge cutter of selected shape and a moving slug of detonation-plasticized metal in the cutting mechanism.
Explosion-based axial segregation of military munitions devices and objects such as threaded bolts is known in the mechanical arts. Examples of such devices are to be found in the layered target penetrator weapon of the above-identified issued-patent parent application of this document and in the explosive bolts now commonly used in space or military hardware and other performance-driven equipment. Each of these applications represents a utilization of apparatus which has become known in the art as explosively formed penetrator devices. Explosive energized cutting of steel objects including pipe has also been practiced using shaped explosive charges generally including a vee shaped cross sectional configuration at the charge periphery. The inventors of the present cutting arrangement have found it possible to significantly improve such previously used cutting devices--largely through providing a certain different initial shape for the explosive charge.